


We Should Be Woo'd

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x09 reaction fic, M/M, honeymoon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam turns to Blaine for advice on how to help Spencer woo Alistair, but Blaine and Kurt are a little busy…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Be Woo'd

For the first two days of their honeymoon, they don’t even check their email. Their phones are turned off, tucked away in Blaine’s messenger bag. They left the landline number of the cottage with their parents for emergencies, and they spend their time blessedly wrapped up in each other, fulfilling Burt Hummel’s prediction that married life involves lots of sex.

On the third day Blaine turns on his phone to field a call from the music teacher at Dalton that is covering for him with the Warblers. Dalton was good enough to give him a week off without notice, so he doesn’t mind spending an hour talking his replacement through the boys’ practice needs and brainstorming ways to accommodate the fact that their best gymnast sprained his ankle jumping off an end table. 

And if he takes the call dressed in only his boxers, the phone on speaker while he gets a fire going in the cozy sitting room of their beachside cottage, no one has to know.

Just as he finishes the call, he gets a text.

From Sam:  
I need some flirting tips.

Kurt is still in the shower, so Blaine figures he has a few minutes to catch up with Sam. With all the wedding craziness and the aftermath, it’s been a while since they’ve talked.

From Blaine:  
Really?

He’s still a little confused about the whole Sam/Rachel romance. At first it had just seemed like part of Sue’s plot to bring down the New Directions (again), but then Sam seemed to be sincerely interested in Rachel. Even with Mercedes visiting. But it’s nice to see his friends so happy together, even if Blaine worries that Sam will be hurt when Rachel inevitably returns to New York. 

From Sam:  
Yeah. Even I don’t have all the answers. This is right up your alley.

Blaine sighs. He’s tempted to tell Sam he has to go and join Kurt in the shower, but he’s also a little sore at this point, and could use a breather. 

From Blaine:  
Um, maybe flowers?

From Sam:  
I don’t think it’s a flowers kind of situation.

As far as Blaine is concerned, everything is a flowers kind of situation. And he’s pretty sure Rachel feels the same way. 

From Blaine:  
Rachel loves flowers.

From Sam:  
This isn’t about Rachel.

Okay, that’s strange. Maybe he’s thinking about Mercedes? But at the wedding it had seemed like things were going really well between Sam and Rachel, despite Rachel’s understandable and rather touching concern about how Carole and Burt might feel. Blaine hadn’t missed the little glances that passed between them, and Rachel’s relieved smile when she danced with Sam at last.

From Blaine:  
I don’t get it. Who’s it about, then?

From Sam:  
Spencer.

Blaine jumps as Kurt put his arms around him and his wet hair drips on Blaine’s bare shoulder. Blaine turns and kisses up his neck, his damp skin warm and smelling of a citrusy body wash. Kurt is naked, save for a towel draped around his hips, and impossible to resist.

“Who’re you talking to?” Kurt murmurs, stretching his neck to let Blaine continue.

“Sam. He wants flirting tips.”

“Ooh, I can help. You’d think Rachel would want grand gestures, but she likes little romantic touches just as much as the next person.”

“It’s not about Rachel. Sam says it’s for Spencer.”

Kurt frowns. “What is it with Sam and inappropriately flirty friendships with gay guys? Plus Spencer’s his student. We’ve got to nip this in the bud.” Kurt takes the phone out of Blaine’s hand and starts typing, while Blaine tugs him down on to the couch, wrapping a fleece blanket around them both and settling Kurt’s head on his lap.

After a minute or two, which Blaine spends combing through Kurt’s wet hair with his fingers, making little loops with it up over his forehead, Kurt looks up from the phone. “Okay, we’re good. Sam doesn’t want to flirt with Spencer, he’s trying to help him with a crush. The guy thinks Spencer is a dick – he’s kind of right… Sam wants ideas.”

Blaine blinks, having forgotten already that he had even been talking with Sam. “Mmm, okay. Well, you know my go-to flirting strategy.”

Kurt sits up, smiling wryly. “Apparently they only have gym class together. And I can’t imagine Spencer bursting into song while rope climbing.” He wraps his arm around Blaine’s waist, pulling him close. 

“It would have worked with you. Although I guess I never did try the gym. Maybe catch him in the courtyard?” Blaine slides his hand around Kurt, spreading his palm against the small of his back and letting his fingers slip under his towel. Kurt responds with a sigh and twists closer, pushing Blaine down on to the couch and laying on top of him, Blaine’s chest catching with anticipation and his mind going fuzzy. 

“Something else to add, husband?” Kurt asks, his voice teasing as he raises himself up a little, thumbs poised at the waistband of Blaine’s boxers.

 _Husband._ Blaine isn’t going to get tired of hearing that anytime soon. Right, they were talking about Sam. “Just tell him to sing a song. A love song. Then get back here.”

Kurt complies, taking his hands off Blaine briefly to press out a text, and then shutting off the phone and placing it firmly on the coffee table. “No more phones until tomorrow.”

“Let the honeymoon sex commence?”

“Sweetheart, if you think it hasn’t started yet, you haven’t been paying attention.”

***

The next day they finally make it out of the house. Provincetown is charming in the way that beachside towns could be when empty of tourists and scoured clean with chill winds. Thankfully most of the restaurants were still open, and they quickly find a seafood place that promises classic New England dishes. Blaine quickly forgives the moderately tacky ship décor when the lobster bisque arrives.

“Oh, wow,” he moans. “This is the best thing I’ve tasted in ages.”

“The best?” Kurt asks. “I’m offended.”

Blaine feels his face warm, and he laughs. “Shall I compare thee to a bowl of soup? Thou art more lovely and more temperate.”

Kurt’s gaze wanders away, landing somewhere by his bread plate. “More lovely, I’ll take. More temperate, I’m not sure.” There is a flicker of pain in Kurt’s eyes, and Blaine reaches across the table for his hand. 

“We’re okay now.” Plenty of apologies had been shared, and while Blaine wasn’t opposed to continuing to talk about how they each needed to be more mindful of the other’s needs in the future, he didn’t want Kurt to feel bad about what had happened anymore. 

“I know,” Kurt says softly, biting his lip. Blaine keeps Kurt’s hand in his until their next course comes, when he is forced to let go in order to wrestle the two pound lobster into submission. He pulls off the claws and makes Kurt laugh by threatening to pinch him with the big one (which he would never do – it would get butter on Kurt’s shirt, and that could really ruin the afternoon), and the somber mood soon dissipates.

Blaine excuses himself to use the bathroom and when he returns to the table Kurt is on his phone. “Just checking in with dad,” he explains. “He’s trying to embarrass me, but I won’t take the bait.” Kurt glances up at the netting and plastic fish adorning one of the walls of the restaurant. “Pun not intended.”

Blaine smiles and pulls out his own phone. He snaps a picture of the frozen harbor through the window and sends it to his mom, then reads his most recent texts from Sam.

“Hey, Spencer did it!”

“Did what?”

“Sang a love song. But… wait.” Blaine frowns. “He did it in the choir room.” 

“What’s wrong with the choir room?” Kurt asks. “Plenty of budding romances got their start there.” Blaine feels Kurt’s foot wind around his ankle under the table and grins. 

“The guy he’s crushing on wasn’t there.”

“He’s not in glee?”

“Nope.”

“Well, that couldn’t have been very effective.” Kurt sets down his own phone and looks at Blaine, shaking his head. “We should have been more specific. Tell him Spencer needs to do something that the guy will actually see.”

Blaine types away for a few minutes while Kurt pays their bill. “Sam says Roderick was there.”

“He’s crushing on Roderick?”

“No, but Roderick is friends with the guy.”

“Huh. Interesting. Get to him through his friends – I didn’t realize Sam was that clever.”

“Be nice. Sam’s got a lot of experience with relationships.”

“Now who’s not being nice?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Blaine protests as Kurt helps him into his coat and winds his scarf around his neck, pausing to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. He does the same for Kurt, and Spencer’s potential romance is forgotten as they brave the bitter winds on the walk back to their car.

***

Later that night, curled up in bed together after round _we’ve totally lost track and it’s the best thing ever_ of amazing married sex, Kurt suddenly sits up, the sheet pooling at his waist. “If he’s not in glee, he’s got to get him to a performance. Spencer’s a great performer when he’s in the right mood - the guy will be blown away.”

“What? What are you talking about? Come back here.” Blaine pulls Kurt back down, not ready to have his cozy nest destroyed. He tries to burrow back into Kurt’s neck, but Kurt squirms away. 

“This is important. They’re doing that party tomorrow.” Kurt’s apparently on a mission now, and it’s sort of adorable. Although it would be more adorable if it wasn’t cutting into their snuggle time.

Blaine reluctantly stumbles out of bed and retrieves his phone. “What exactly do you want me to tell him?”

“Here, let me.” Kurt takes the phone and types quickly. He stares at it for a moment or two, but Sam doesn’t respond immediately, so he sets it down. He looks up at Blaine and a smile twitches at his lips. “Sorry. I guess that wasn’t exactly an emergency.”

Blaine shrugs and loops his arms over Kurt’s shoulders, lazily stroking his fingers from the back of his neck up into his messy hair. “It’s okay. It’s neat to think that things have reached the point at McKinley where a gay kid with a crush isn’t so unusual. Although…”

“Although he’s a popular football player with tons of social cred to start with, and he’s probably never been slushied in his life.”

“Still, progress.” Blaine hums contentedly as Kurt pulls him down into the pillows, curling up on his husband’s bare chest. “Do you know anything about the boy he’s interested in? Someone named Alistair?”

Kurt shrugs. “Nope. I really only know the glee kids. You’d be more likely to know him than I would.”

“Not unless he’s a senior.” It was true that Blaine had met most of the McKinley students by the time his year as senior class president had come to an end, but that was several years ago, and the name didn’t sound familiar. “Or he could have transferred in. How old is Spencer?”

“I don’t know. Junior or senior, I’d guess. I suppose I should know these things.” 

Blaine twists to grab his phone, and shoots off a quick text to Sam. “We’ll find out more. Maybe it will give us some ideas. We don’t even know what this guy is like – what his interests are, what he does in his spare time.”

“Yeah, but we know Spencer.”

Blaine smiles. “Just because he seems prickly doesn’t mean he isn’t a romantic on the inside.” He slides up, kissing Kurt with intent. Kurt’s lips feel like heaven against his own. They always have. 

“Are we still talking about Spencer?” Kurt asked, coming up for air. “Because he is not the prickly guy you should be thinking about right now.”

“I am most definitely not thinking about Spencer,” Blaine assures him, putting a hand to Kurt’s cheek and pressing in for another kiss. And when Kurt swings a leg over Blaine’s hip and pushes tight against him, all thoughts of other boys completely disappear.

***

The next day dawns bright and clear, and they go for a walk on the beach, bundled up in their heaviest coats with scarves wound around their cheeks and hats pulled down over their ears. Blaine loves the beach in winter. The sea looks so dark and powerful, crashing against the shore over and over, even when no one is watching. 

The beach is deserted and they head down towards the waves, looking for just the right place to stroll, that point where the sand is damp enough to be firm but they aren’t at risk of getting their feet wet. For a while they hold hands, then when the chill invades their gloves, Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and tucks it into his own pocket together with his. It’s peaceful and quiet, except for the pounding of the surf, and they walk along in silence, exchanging soft glances every so often. 

After about half an hour Kurt pauses, turning to face Blaine. “I love you,” he says quietly, his voice barely audible over the sound of the waves. “I know it was sudden, but I’m so glad we’re married. I’m so happy to be married to you.”

Blaine could swear he can actually feel his heart swell. He knows he’s grinning like a loon. “Me too.”

Kurt grins back, and looks around. “I wish it was warm enough to have sex on the beach. I’ve always fantasized about that.”

Blaine giggles. “Oh really?”

Kurt nods and takes Blaine’s arm, heading them back towards the cottage. “Really. I think it started with those red swim trunks you wore to Sugar’s pool party after my graduation.”

“You always liked me in red.” Blaine remembers that day, Kurt trying so hard to be pleased for his friends, despite the fact that his rejection from NYADA was still a fresh wound. “You refused to play chicken in the water with me.”

“Are you kidding? Puck and Santana were up. We would have been crushed.”

“So little faith,” Blaine jokes. “I know Santana’s weak spots. We had a chance.”

Kurt laughs. “She knows yours, too. And apparently your tux size.”

“How in the world did they get us those suits?” This is a question Blaine has been wondering about ever since the wedding. “Your jacket must have cost a fortune, and mine wasn’t cheap either.”

Kurt shrugs. “Don’t question Brittany. I’m beginning to think she really does have magical powers.”

“I think she gets a kick out of teasing you.” Kurt had told him how Brittany claimed not to know who his dad was.

“I’ve been an easy target lately, I suppose.”

Blaine curls himself closer to Kurt as they walk. It’s true, Kurt has been more of an open book recently. In some respects it’s out of character for him, but in others, not so much. There have always been moments when Kurt opened himself up to Blaine, if not to many other people. Now Kurt seems to be more cognizant of it, more willing to let it happen. More determined to share himself with Blaine. And when Kurt makes his mind up about something, there’s no stopping him.

They finally make it back to the cottage, and rush inside, thoroughly chilled. Kurt makes some tea while Blaine builds the fire back up. They settle on the couch, mugs warming their hands, cold feet twined together under a throw blanket. Kurt still looks thoughtful.

“I think you’re doing great,” Blaine says, as if their conversation never left off.

“I’m trying,” Kurt says softly. “My therapist says it will feel more natural, the more I do it.”

Blaine can feel his eyes tearing up, even though there’s no logical reason, and he’s about to excuse himself to the bathroom to pull himself together when his phone buzzes and wobbles off the coffee table on to the floor.

They both stare at it, startled for a moment. After so many days with their phones turned off, it was easy to forget that other people might want their attention.

“You can answer it,” Kurt says, sucking in a deep breath. “I’ll get dinner ready.” He stands up and turns towards the little kitchen, then turns back around and grabs Blaine by the shoulders, leaning down to kiss him deeply. “I love you, husband.”

Blaine grabs his hand and smiles, the light in Kurt’s eyes warming him more than tea ever could. “Love you too.”

It’s Sam who had called, and Blaine quickly calls him back, joining Kurt in the kitchen and putting the phone on speaker.

“You guys were right! It worked!” Sam says excitedly.

Kurt gives a little cheer and wiggles his hips as he sets out some cheese and crackers on a tray.

“What did?” Blaine asks. It always pays to be clear with Sam.

“Roderick got Alistair to watch Spencer perform at the little kid’s Bar Mitzvah – it was in our auditorium, so it was easy. Alistair was impressed by Spencer’s slick moves, and they had a hot and heavy make out session in the choir room. They’re even going to Breadstix tomorrow!” 

“That’s great, Sam,” Blaine says, amused at the self-satisfied look on Kurt’s face. 

“I know, right? It’s so cool! And I think Alistair might have even agreed to join glee. But that’s not all – now we can work on the next one.”

“The next one?”

“The next glee club romance. You know Mason, the cheerleader with the twin sister?”

Kurt’s happy face turns into a pout as Sam starts to explain something about Mason and Madison and Jane, and Kurt turns away, busying himself with setting the table. It’s not the kind of three-way that makes for interesting honeymoon fantasies, and Blaine figures they have done enough long-distance counseling for the week.

“Sam?” he interrupts. “I think you’re ready to handle this one on your own.”

“You do? But you guys are so good at this-”

“Nope, you have definitely earned the right to take this one on. The student has become the master. Good luck and godspeed.” Blaine hangs up the phone, turns it off, and tucks it into a drawer with a flourish. He can tell Kurt is smiling again, even from behind, and as he tucks his head over Kurt’s shoulder his chuckle confirms that his good mood has returned. The fine wool of Kurt’s sweater is soft under Blaine’s fingers, and he runs his hands up and down Kurt’s sides, sliding one hand under his layers and flattening his palm against Kurt’s chest.

Kurt leans back against him with a sigh, and tilts his head for a kiss. “Blaine…” Kurt’s eyes flutter closed as Blaine presses a trail of kisses down his neck and over his collarbone, so invitingly exposed by the wide neck of his sweater. “We were going to eat dinner…”

“You know what I’ve heard about honeymoons?” Blaine asks, his fingers finding a nipple and rubbing it gently. 

Kurt moans in response and reaches up to hold on to the back of Blaine’s neck, arching his body against Blaine’s. “What have you heard?” His voice has gone low and it makes Blaine practically thrum with arousal.

“That meals are decidedly optional.”

They do eventually eat dinner, picnic-style in front of the fireplace, but not until they have chased away any last remaining chill from their walk with another round of mind-blowing, _I can’t believe we’re actually married sex._ Blaine is starting to doze, his head on Kurt’s chest while Kurt finishes off the last of a mocha cupcake they had picked up in town yesterday, when Kurt shakes him awake. 

“When I met Spencer, he told me we didn’t make a difference at McKinley. That it was _Modern Family,_ and society, and not anything we did, that changed how the school felt about gays.”

“Do you agree?” 

“No. But…”

Blaine leans up on an elbow, looking at Kurt. “I know you made a difference. I did, too. But it’s not just any one thing. The world really is changing – we benefitted from that as well.” He looks at the ring on his finger, and the matching one on Kurt’s hand. “Gay marriage has only been legal in Indiana since October. Just a little while ago, and we wouldn’t have been able to have a wedding there, impromptu or otherwise.”

Kurt nods, thinking. “And now it’s no big deal when a football player kisses a boy in the choir room. Or two boys in fancy tuxes kiss in front of all their friends and family.”

“Oh, I think that kiss was a pretty big deal, husband,” Blaine says softly. 

“Okay, that’s fair,” Kurt agrees with a wide smile. “It was a very good kiss.”

“One of our best.”

Kurt pulls Blaine closer, and they curl up into the blanket nest they have created on the floor, the fire still warming their skin. “What do you say we take a nap, and then see if we can top it?”

“I like the way you think,” Blaine murmurs, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s neck. The world is changing, and they have their whole lives ahead of them. Blaine doesn’t know what’s coming next, but as long as he has Kurt beside him, he thinks it’s going to be a pretty good ride.

**Author's Note:**

> End note: The title of this fic is a quote from Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream (“We should be woo’d and were not made to woo”); credit and apologies to Shakespeare for the misuse of the quote from Sonnet 18 (“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”).


End file.
